gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Table Flip
) Ross O'Donovan ( ) Dan Avidan ( ) Various guests | crew = Aaron Umetani (director) William A. Harless (editor) Scott Kaser (sound) Steve Failows (director of photography) Arin Hanson (narrator) | episodes = 17 Episodes 51 Parts | run = Dec 14, 2013 - Present }} Table Flip (also referred to as Game Grumps Present Table Flip) is a series produced by Polaris, hosted by Barry and Suzy, and feature Arin as a narrator for all episodes and a regular guest featuring on most episodes. Ross has become a regular guest on season 2. They are playing board and card games opposed to video games. With every game they play, they have several guests with them, such as the other Grumps (Arin, Danny and Ross) or other YouTube personalities such as Markiplier, CaptainSparklez, Belated Media, Ashly Burch, and Criken. Beside Arin and Ross being regular guests, other guests have been featured more than once. Danny has been featured five times, Markiplier has been featured three times, and ProJared and Jirard The Completionist and others have been featured twice. The series is live action and has a set and costumes that resemble the Victorian era or has a general 'old-timey' theme. It is hosted on the Polaris website. During February 2014, the first four episodes of Table Flip were released on the Game Grumps channel, with one three-video series released every Friday. Being a live action show with a high budget it may take some time between each episode being made. They also need to fly in several guests on the show and have to work around their schedule, as well as their own schedule. They make episodes in "seasons", releasing a different amount of episodes in each season. The first season released episodes each week and the second season released episodes every two weeks. As of July 2015, Table Flip is funded by Sling, an online TV service with a monthly subscription fee. New episodes of Table Flip are now uploaded to Sling exclusively every other Saturday, with the promise of being uploaded to the Game Grumps YouTube channel two months later. This new model was met with lots of criticism from Game Grumps fans that has lasted to this day. Many were outraged at the need for a subscription to watch new Table Flip episodes. Additionally, Sling is only available to people living in the United States, which prevents international fans from watching even if they're willing to pay the subscription fee. Barry commented on this controversy on the Game Grumps Subreddit, apologizing for the inconvenience caused by this new model, as well as shedding some light on the exclusivity deal. List of Table Flip episodes Season 1 *Episode 1: Cards Against Humanity — December 14th, 2013 **The episode features Arin, Ross & Danny *Episode 2: Betrayal at House on the Hill — December 21st, 2013 **The episode features Arin & Markiplier *Episode 3: Metagame — December 24th, 2013 **The episode features CaptainSparklez & Belated Media *Episode 4: Pictionary — December 28th, 2013 **The episode features Arin, Stamper & Spazkid Season 2 *Episode 5: Cards Against Humanity: Rando Cardrissian — March 15th, 2014 **The episode features Arin, Ross & Danny *Episode 6: Shadows Over Camelot — March 29th, 2014 **The episode features Arin, Markiplier, & BebopVox *Episode 7: King of Tokyo — April 12th, 2014 **The episode features Ross, ProJared & Jirard The Completionist *Episode 8: Ca$h 'n Gun$ — April 26th, 2014 **The episode features Rocco, Shawn, and Derrick of Mega64) *Episode 9: One Night Ultimate Werewolf — May 10th, 2014 **The episode features Arin, Ross, ProJared, Jirard The Completionist, Rocco, Shawn, and Derrick) *Episode 10: Coup — May 24th, 2014 **The episode features Arin, Ross, Ash & Criken *Episode 11: Dixit — June 21st, 2014 **The episode features Arin, Ross & Danny *Episode 12: One Night Ultimate Werewolf RETURNS — July 5th, 2014 **The episode features Arin, Ross, Danny, Criken, & Ash Season 3 *Episode 13: Poker — August 23rd, 2014 **The episode features Arin, Ross, Danny & Nick Amado *Episode 14: One Night Ultimate Werewolf The Sequel Sequel — September 13th, 2014 **The episode features Arin, Ross, Markiplier, BebopVox & Smooth McGroove Season 4 *Episode 15: Munchkin — July 11th, 2015 ** The episode features Ross & Smooth McGroove *Episode 16: Slash — July 25th, 2015 **The episode features Chad Quandt and Dodger *Episode 17: The Game of Things — August 8th, 2015 **The episode features Hot Pepper Gaming, Dodger, and Chad Quandt *Episode 18: Snake Oil — August 22nd, 2015 **The episode features Hot Pepper Gaming, Dodger, and Chad Quandt Trivia *The font used for the logo is Magnolia Light, to compliment Table Flip's general theme of elegance. *The main theme for Table Flip is "Maple Leaf Rag" by Scott Joplin. *There is a figure named "Him" who occasionally shows up in the middle of games. He is played by Aaron Umetani, the director of Table Flip. *This is the only grump-related show not edited by Barry or Kevin. Instead William A. Harless is hired by Polaris to edit the show. *The episodes were originally released sporadically during the month of December 2013 to Polaris. The videos were subsequentially released to the Game Grumps YouTube channel every Friday during the month of February 2014. Season 2 saw a new series every other Saturday from March 2014 to July 2014. *YouTube animator Max Gilardi was originally going to appear in a play through of the board game Survive!, however it was canceled after he became violently ill. *Several advertisements posted on both the Game Grumps channel and Polaris for Table Flip episodes being available on Sling have received overwhelmingly negative reception due to misleading viewers into thinking the episodes were readily available for watching. Infamously, the advertisement for The Game of Things entitled, "Table Flip NEW EPISODE on Sling ft. Hot Pepper Gaming, Dodger, & Chad!" has become the most disliked video on the Game Grumps channel, with over two-thirds of its ratings being dislikes. Gallery File:Table Flip Behind the Scenes.jpg|A behind the scenes photo of the Table Flip set from behind Suzy, Arin and Ross. External links *Table Flip on Polaris Category:Series